Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input device, and an electronic information board system employing the input device.
Background Art
Typically, an electronic information board system is configured with an electronic pen used as a drawing device, and a display. Text, characters and figures can be written and displayed on the display by contacting one end of the electronic pen on the display, in which a contact of the electronic pen and the display is required to be detected to display images written on the display. For example, the electronic pen includes a pen-end moveable unit that can move reciprocally in the axis direction of the electronic pen, and a pressure switch that can be pressed by the front-end moveable unit when the front-end moveable unit is moved into one direction such as inner ward of the electronic pen. When the pen-end moveable unit contacts the display and the pressure switch is pressed, the contact of the electronic pen and the display can be detected.
However, conventional electronic pen including the pressure switch cannot detect the contact of the electronic pen and the display under some conditions. For example, when the electronic pen is contacted on a display face while slanting the electronic pen with respect to the display face, a pressing direction of the electronic pen with respect to the display face and a movement direction of the pen-end moveable unit of the electronic pen may not align on the same direction, with which the pen-end moveable unit cannot be smoothly moved into the inside of the electronic pen and the pressure switch cannot be pressed, and thereby the contact of the electronic pen and the display cannot be detected.